Kira, Kira, what have you done?
by Pickle Daisy
Summary: *Kira has a secret. A big one too.Because Kira had two fifteen foot long WINGS sprouting out of her back, but the thing that freaked me out most, was that she didn't seem to mind.* Rebecca knows she can't keep her secret, but what choice does she have?


**Summary: A daughter of Zeus has a big, feathery secret. **

**Title: Of light, wind, and aura. **

**A/N: Hope you like. Not meant to be a one-shot, but maybe I'll leave it here...**

I guess Kira was okay. She wasn't all stuck-up like some of the campers, wasn't a total bitch, but she could be with that attitude of hers. I mean, she was fine. She took the news of being a half-blood pretty well. But she almost gave herself away that first day. Chiron almost found out too, instead of just me. Things could've gone a lot worse then they did.

**-o-**

Kira Marken, when she arrived, looked stunned. Her frizzy chestnut-colored hair looked as if it could be tamed if it were washed, combed, and brushed. Her green eyes shone with disbelief, but this wasn't unexpected. All half-bloods occasionally get that look. It was a dark, rainy day, around ten o' clock at night when I had discovered her. I was the first to see her, because I was on my way to return my friend Josie's tank top. It was really windy, and my sundress billowed around me. I saw something standing on the top of Half-Blood hill, and I froze. I squinted my eyes against the rain, and made out the outline of a girl. I wrapped the shirt around my arm, and headed toward the hill. I trudged up it, and scanned the girl from about sixteen yards away. When I was positive she wasn't carrying anything dangerous, I called out. "Hey, you!" Her head turned towards me. "What are you doing here?"

"My sister-" She started to cough. When she stopped, she continued. "told me to come here. She said I was special. Even more special then I thought."

Maybe it was my ADHD, but her face took on the forced look of someone obviously lying.

"Come with me!" I shouted over the roar of the rain. "We need to get you inside!"

She just nodded in reply, and ran toward me. Together, we sprinted toward the Big House. When we got there, we barged inside on Chiron and a poor camper playing Pinochle.

"Chiron!" I said loudly. "New camper."

He turned his head towards me. "Who's this?" He said in his calm, ancient voice.

"I'm Kira." The girl said. "Kira Marken."

"How did you get here?"

Her face assumed that practiced look I had seen not too long ago. "My sister told me to come here. She said I was more special then everyone else."

"I said how, not why." Chiron said gently.

"Oh. I had to hitchhike a bunch of times. I stowed away on a bus once." She said.

"How old are you?"

"Twelve."

Chiron furrowed his eyebrows. "When's your birthday?"

"Well... I'm eleven. My birthday's tomorrow."

"Interesting."

"Um. Okay." She looked nervous. Chiron looked at me.

"Show her to the Hermes cabin. She'll be claimed soon."

I nodded and grabbed her arm. I prepared for being soaked again. I felt like we were forgetting something.

"Oh, and Rebecca?"

"Yeah?" I said, turning back.

He held out a thin black stick thing. "Take an umbrella."

**-o-**

I scurried back to my warm cabin after the ordeal. I burst into my cabin, and a bunch of the other Aphrodite girls glanced up from their activities. The boys didn't even look up.

"Hey, Becca, did you return the shirt yet?"

"Oops." I giggled. "Couldn't. I was sidetracked."

"By what?" A small girl named Angel asked.

"New kid."

"Ooh!" Everyone squealed, looking up and paying a lot of attention to me. "Girl or boy?

"Girl." I said nonchalantly, checking out my nails.

"Is she pretty?" Angel asked, her eyes wide.

"Not as much as us..." I said, recalling the picture of her soaking wet. "But she was drenched, so I can't be sure."

"Oh." They all sighed. Angel looked dejected. I had seen that look _way _too much on that girl. I went over to her and sat down.

"What's wrong?"

She looked startled. "N-nothing."

"Don't lie to me, girl."

Angel sighed. "Every time I hear there's a new camper, I think it's my sister."

"You have a sister?"

"Yeah. We split off on our first quest, I went to olympus while she stayed down in the lobby. When I came down, she was gone."

"That sucks," I said, then remembered how old she was. "Erm... stinks, I mean."

"I know." She sighed dramatically once again. "I'm tired. Can I sleep now?"

"Sure, kid." I said, ruffling her blonde curls. "Sweet dreams."

She smiled sadly, placed her head on her feather pillow, and promptly fell asleep. I got up and went to my own bed. I looked under my bed, and took out my bin of nail polish. I dug through it, and frowned. "Has anyone seen my Strawberry Sunset Pink nail polish?"

"Oh, yeah." A new boy named Trevor answered. (Don't ask.) He reached his hand under his pillow and handed it to me. "Here."

"What were you doing with my favorite, limited edition polish?" I demanded.

"Using it."

"For what."

"I... um... wanted to play a prank on Sierra."

I sighed. "There's one rule in this cabin. Don't ever_, ever, _take my nail polish without asking. And isn't Sierra that girl you like from Apollo?"

Trevor blushed to the tips of his Nike's. "Maybe."

"You have a lot to learn about love."

"I'm new!"

"That's no excuse." I snapped, grabbed the bottle of nail polish from him, and got to doing my nails. When they were done, (which took longer then usual, because my mind was on other things.) I flipped through a People magazine while they dried. I got so absorbed into an article about how Brad and Angelina might be getting married, when I heard a knock on the door. I got up and walked on my heels to prevent my newly painted nails from chipping and opened the door to see an anxious Chiron.

"Chiron," I said. "What are you doing here?"

"Kira got claimed." He said urgently. "Just now."

I yawned. "What time is it?"

"Sunday." Was all he said.

**-o-**

It was dark. It was rainy. It was cold. Three of my least favorite things right there. I shivered, even beneath my blue Northface furry jacket. To my surprise, instead of leading me to the crowded Hermes cabin, he took me to the massive marble cabin at the head of all the others. I gulped, mostly for effect. This couldn't be good. Chiron knocked on the door, and a distraught frizzy haired girl answered. When she saw who it was, she took a deep breath and tried to regain her cool.

"Hey." She said, stepping aside. "Come on in."

"Thanks." I said, and followed Chiron in. I sat down on her bed, and took off my jacket.

"Kira, you understand who you are, right?" Chiron said, getting down to business.

"Yeah. According to you, I'm a daughter of the king of the gods."

Chiron nodded. "Zeus, god of the skies. You're very powerful."

"You said that already."

"You are." Chiron insisted. "You should see Thalia. She'll give you some pointers on how to control your powers and such."

"I have _powers?" _Kira said incredulously. "Even more then-"

She stopped herself halfway through. Her eyes turned hard. "This is a joke, right? I'm being punk'd, right? Right? Please, tell me I'm right."

Chiron sighed. "This is getting old. Kira, no. I'm afraid not. We're right, the gods are real. Greek mythology is real. You're a demi-god. A very powerful one at that. You're a daughter of Zeus."

She sighed, and slid down against the wall. A tear fell down her cheek. "I want to go home."

"Don't we all?" I spoke up. "I've been here since I was eight. I'm fourteen now."

"Not the home you're talking about." She mumbled to herself. Then, she stood up and looked both of us in the eyes. "Can you guys leave? I'm really tired. It's been a long day."

"Yes, yes. Of course." Chiron said. "I'll be back in the morning. Breakfast is a nine. Good-bye, Kira."

"Later." She said, heading toward the bronze mirror in the corner. I caught a glimpse of her standing, rolling her shoulders, and I had a feeling she wouldn't be asleep until much later.

"So, that's Kira." Chiron said. "A very powerful demi-god. I have a hunch she may be even more powerful then Thalia."

"But Thalia-"

"I don't know why, or how. I just have a feeling." Chiron interrupted, something he rarely does. "Now go get some sleep. Tomorrow we announce her presence to the camp. I want you to do the honor."

"Okay." I said. "Oh, wait. I forgot my jacket!"

"Do you want me to wait while you get it?"

"No, it's okay Chiron. You go on. It'll only be a second."

"Very well." Chiron said as he galloped off. I jogged through the pelting rain, and knocked softly on her door. When no one answered, I knocked again, louder this time. Again, no one answered. I don't know what made me do it, but I did. I quietly opened the door, and tiptoed to her bed where my coat was laying. I picked it up silently, and looked around to make sure everything was okay. I saw her standing in front of her mirror, with only a white tank-top on. Her head was turned, looking intently out the window at something, but I barely noticed that.

Kira had a secret. A big, feathery one too.

Because Kira had two fifteen foot long grey _wings _sprouting from her back.

And she didn't seem to mind.

**So... You like it? It's sort of a crossover between Maximum Ride and PJO. So. The million dollar question;**

**Should I continue it, or no?**

**ONLY REVIEWS WILL TELL!**


End file.
